Back to Angel Grove 1880's
by SpecialK92
Summary: Ever what would have happened if Kimberly never left the team? After she turns down the Pan Global Games, Rita and Zedd decide to send them to the is time, they are trapped in the past, leaving their is team vulnerable in the present, and they must find away home themselves. Can they survive the 1880's?
1. Confession of Love

The word "Crush," is such a childish term. It was probably a term that was invented by older generations, the ones with an interest in belittling young love. Tommy hated that word. He didn't have a crush on Kimberly. He loved her with the passion hotter than one thousand suns. She was the girl for him and he knew it. She was all he had on his mind. Kimberly was his pink princess, his crane, his best friend, his everything. Just within the last 24 hours, she competed in a gymnastics competition and won. Her dream was to compete in the Pan Global Games as a gymnast. Coach Schmidt had trained her for the competition and there was a huge chance that he'd probably ask her to come to Florida to train. If that happened, he was not going to let her leave Angel Grove without telling her how she felt.

Unknown to him, Kimberly was thinking about him at that very moment. She loved him, but her fear kept getting in the way every time she came close to telling him. What if he didn't feel the same way about her? There was the possibility that he would just want to be nothing more than friends. Maybe somethings were best left unspoken. She learned that a long time ago, when he parents got divorced. They fought and they cheated on each other. Kimberly had always believed that they just fell out of love because Andrew was never home. But, on day she got the courage to ask her mother why the divorced and she revealed that Andrew had cheated on her. Before she could think of anything else, the clock struck 7:30. She had let the time slip away from her and she was going to be late for a fun filled day with Tommy. Kimberly jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

After taking a ten-minute shower, and a quick change into a pink floral knee length dress, Kimberly grabbed her tote bag and walked down the stairs to for breakfast. "Coach Schmidt is on the phone and wants to talk to you," Aisha informed as she laid the phone down.

Kimberly walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Coach Schmidt," Kimberly greeted as she watched Tommy's truck pull up in the drive way.

 _"Kimberly, I've never seen another gymnast as talented as you are," Coach Schmidt started. "Since your excellent performance at the Angel Grove gymnastics competition, I'd like to invite you to join my gymnastics teams, so I can train you for the Pan Global Games."_

"R-really?" she asked.

 _"Yes, you are very talented," answered Coach Schmidt. "I think that together we can bring home a gold medal to the United States."_

"Thank you," Kimberly hesitated as she heard the doorbell ring. "This something I've dreamed of my whole life, but I really need to think about this."

 _"You have until tomorrow to make up your mind," he said. "I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."_

The door opened just as Kimberly hung up the phone. Her heart sank as she watched Tommy walk in the door. He had the face that would stop any girl in their tracks. His face was strong and defined, his features sculpted from granite. He had dark ached eye brows, which titled downwards any time he had a serious expression on his face. He had chocolate jewel-like eyes that always sparkled like diamonds. His nose was perfectly straight, his ears were shaped like half of a heart and his lips were smooth and in the shape of cupid's bow. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Even his body was charming, he had the prefect slim muscular body. But there was something different about him. There wasn't a wrinkle in his khaki pants and white Henley, every hair was in place, and he was wearing cologne. "Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as he walked over to here. His strong arms wrapped her small petite body and he just stood there holding her. His body was warm as he hugged her which was always comforting. "I've got something really important to tell you. But I fear you won't feel the same way."

"What is it?" Kimberly gulped when he released her from his strong bear hug. His strong smooth hands held hers in his as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I can't no longer keep this secret from you," Tommy revealed in a serious tone. "Kimberly, I love you."

She reached up and cupped his face. He lowered his face down to hers and their lips met. the moment the they had dreamed of for the last two and a half years. He placed his hand on her waist and puller her closer deepening the kiss. As they parted, she saw the sparkle in eyes and his lips curved into a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I take that as you feel the same way about me," Tommy chirped tucking a strand of her Carmel hair behind her ears.

"I do," Kimberly beamed gazing into his eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd confess your love to each other," Aisha smiled as Tommy and Kimberly took a seat on the coach.

* * *

The thought of the Pan Global Games traveled through Kimberly's brain that whole morning like a train. And they had no desire to stop at the nearest train station. As a child she dreamed of competing in the Pan Global Games. But dreams can change, can't they? She didn't know what caused him to hide his love for her, expect maybe he had been hurt a lot too. However, she needed him to hold the door open more often.

"Kim, are you okay?" Tommy asks with a smirk and a flash of excitement in his eyes. "You haven't said a word since we left Aisha's house."

"Yeah, I'm okay," she lied staring up into this face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Who called you before picked you up?"

" It was Coach Schmidt. I was... I mean he invited me to... move to Florida so he could train me for the Pan Global Games; I told him I needed to think about it. I don't know if I want to go... I mean at one time I did, but I don't, " Kimberly vellicated and Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"That's great," he congratulated hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you. Why don't you want to go?"

"I don't know if I want to do gymnastics for the rest of my life," she confessed. "The gymnasts who are really good get offers to go to the Olympics and then they get asked to go on tour. Coach Schmidt told me that when he first started to train me-"

"-Kim, I was thought that you wanted to train for the Pan Global Games," Tommy reminded her as they walked up to the beach house. "You once told me that you wanted to compete and train other gymnasts."

"I thought I did. But, when he started to train me, I thought it would end after the gymnastics tournament. And, it didn't. I miss having my own life, my friends, and I miss getting to spend time-"

"-with me," Tommy finished and they took a seat on a bench sitting next to the beach house. "Kim, you were so excited to have him train you. If you hadn't had taken that offer, you would have regretted it."

"I probably would have," she sighed, and a long silence followed that.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I wanted finish high school and graduated with my friends, go to college and get married," she confessed moving closer to him. "You said you love me-"

"-Kim," Tommy interrupted taking hold of her hand. "Please don't base your decision on me. I want you to follow your heart."

* * *

Kimberly barely made it through her party. Never had she been the person who looked at the clock every few minutes. It was supposed to be a time of celebration, wasn't it? To be perfectly honest, she didn't have a clue on what she was going to do. Tommy had confessed his love to her and she never felt that happy in years.

The last few years had been hard on her with her parents' divorce. It just happened so quick, one day they were getting along, and overnight things changed. Her parents were fighting and didn't want to work things out. So, they divorced. Caroline tried to date other men and those relationships didn't work out. When her mother met Pierre, they secretly dated for two years. She kept the secret from Kimberly until Pierre asked her to marry him and move to Paris. She accepted and came home all excited. It really hurt her that her mother would keep a secret like that from her. And she asked why she didn't bother to tell her that she was in a relationship. Caroline's excuse was that she wanted to make sure that things would work out.

"Ms. Hart, I want to talk to you outside," Coach Schmidt asked when he walked over to her table. "I forgot to tell I have to go over my rules with you, before you join."

"I'll be right back," she smiled giving Tommy a peek on the cheek.

* * *

Tommy waited until Kimberly and Coach Schmidt had left the room, and he got up and threw his cup of punch away. As he stepped into the hall, he saw they went outside and took a seat on the bench. Tommy slowly opened the door and hid behind a bush. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, which were her favorite kind of days. The telephone was still, and the clocks were silent, the random sounds that came from the breeze, the birdsongs coming so sweetly as if they had been spun by sugar.

 _"So, Ms. Hart, have you made your decision," asked Coach Schmidt._

 _"Yes, I think I have," Kimberly answered in a cheerful voice. "I've decided that I-"_

 _"You've decided to come to Florida!" cried Coach Schmidt. "That's great I knew you would."_

 _"Coach Schmidt, actually, I-"_

 _"I'm so happy you are coming," he beamed. "Now, I am going to go over some rules with you."_

 _"Okay," Kimberly replied. "But first let me-"_

 _"-All of my athletes are to train, eat, sleep, and breath gymnastics. They also must practice 40 hours a week. I only allow my athletes to have one other person, besides me and the faculty members. And it will be your roommate. Both of you will eat your meals in a sound proof room. While you are getting your education, you will sit with your roommate in a cubical unit-"_

 _"-Coach Schmidt, I've haven't told you my decision yet."_

 _"-I know what you decided," he smiled. "Also, several of my athletes have been distracted by friends back home and their boyfriend or girlfriend. So, I have them cut of all contact with people back home. I've been watching you and Tommy ever since I've got here. He's going to be a big distraction to you. So, you can just write him a break up letter telling him you meet someone else-"_

Tommy felt the nausea swirl unrestrained in his empty stomach. He couldn't believe that after they confessed their feelings for each other, it was over. His heart felt as if his blood turned into tar struggling to keep beating at a steady pace. His sadness hung over him like a black cloud, raining down personal sorrow where ever he went. He got up from behind the bushes. Tripping over his shoe lace, he landed face first into a mud puddle.

"Coach Schmidt, I've been trying to tell you that I'm not coming to Florida!" Kimberly interrupted as she ran over to Tommy and wiped off his face with her handkerchief.

"I should have known he talked out of it!" Coach Schmidt yelled as he got up from the bench.

"He didn't talk me out of nothing," Kimberly enforced looking up at the angry coach. "I had already made the decision shortly after you called me. And if I decided to come to Florida, I would have changed my mind because I am not going to write a break up letter to the boy I love."

"I'm going back to Florida! I done wasting my time with you!" Coach Schmidt remarked as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Kim, are you sure this is what you want?" Tommy asked as he let go off her and stared down at her muddy dress. "We could have put things on hold and you could have gone."

"Tommy, I didn't make this decision because I had to. It was what I truly want," she confessed. "We didn't get to spend much time together when he was training me here. And after hearing him say he wanted me to break up with you, it made me even more sure I didn't want to go Florida."

"Beautiful, you'll never know how happy you have just made me feel," Tommy whispered in her ear pulling her into a tight hug.

"No, Tommy. That wasn't what I really wanted. But having you here, having you with me... it gave me the confidence to tell Coach Schmidt that I didn't want to do gymnastics for the rest of my life. And do you know what? He respected my decision.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is what I would have liked to have seen happen in a different shade of pink part 3. So, this is my version on what would Power Rangers would have been like if Kimberly hadn't left. Those wondering about Kat, she'll still be a friend to the rangers and help. During Zeo, she'll become a ranger.**


	2. Zedd's Plan

A bright whitish sliver moon was high in the midnight sky giving off the only light the starless sky as if stars were positioned behind dim gray clouds. On top of the moon sat a tall palace sitting thousands of feet away from the earth. The palace was pointed with many towers giving it a spooky appearance with an irregular crown. Its walls were a blackish sliver stone and the roof was a grey slate. Around the walls were ironed spikes and guarded it around the clock.

In the throne room sat stone like chair sitting on small circular stage with white smoke around it. Although this King's seat was impressive, it was a stool just a stool bathed with darkness of those who fought to claim it as theirs and all the bitterness, wickedness, anger, and sadness in their hearts.

"Oh, I have a head ache!" Rita cried turning away from her telescope. "Katherine has teamed up with the rangers. And to make matters worse, Billy has asked her out."

"Don't worry, Rita," Zedd assured her when he got up from his throne. "I've got a plan that the power rangers won't see coming. I am going to send Tommy and his precious Kimberly back in time-"

"It's prefect!" Rita approved with an evil smirk on her face. "Things would have been better if she left. But the rangers will find a way to rescue them like always-"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," Zedd corrected leading her into Finster's work shop. "Finster is going to make me a monster to help us."

"What kind of monster?"

A Scottish terrier wearing overalls and glasses walked into the room. "My queen, I've got it taken care of," Finster promised as he started to work in clay. "I'm creating Magnet Head. He has power to remove power morphers and communicators from any rangers in battle."

"I just want it to attack Tommy and Kimberly!" Rita requested watching Finster make his sculpture. "When will it be ready?"

"I'm afraid once he is made, we'll have to charge him up to make his magnetic force powerful," he explained.

* * *

The coastline was gleaming in the morning sun with its snow powder white ribbons of cliff, curved and jagged, shrink into the distance. Below those cliffs were beaches of rocks made rough and sharp by barnacles upon them. Each beach was divided by groynes that stretched out to meet the fast-coming waves. In the distance a spit expanded out in the sea and upon the end was an abandoned lighthouse. The bubbly crests of the crashing waves were the only sound other than the cries of the seagulls.

The sunlight shined through the grey blinds, presenting the warm morning sum against Jan and James' face. They both let out a yawn as they rubbed their eye lids opened. "Good morning, dear," Jan whispered giving James a kiss. She turned to the two small folding cots laying across the room. Tommy had spooned Kimberly up in arms and both were still sound asleep.

"Good morning," James greeted giving Jan a kiss. He got out of bed and pulled up the covers that Tommy and Kimberly had kicked off. "They remember me of us when we were their age."

"I think so too," Jan agreed as she grabbed her magenta swimsuit and went into the bathroom to change. "Ever since he learned she was going to have to move to Paris at the end of the year, he had talked about buying her an engagement ring."

"Remember you did the same thing with me when we were that age," James reminded her as he put on his blue swimming trunks. "I was about to be put in foster care and you proposed to me."

"James, we have been best friends since we were children," Jan breathed after she finished brushing her teeth. "I wasn't going to let you go to strange foster home where you may or may not be treated good."

"I would have done the same for you," James added while he combed his dark brown hair. "I wish we could have had wedding-"

"-James, we eloped and we did what we had to do," Jan assured him when he started to brush her toffee brown shoulder length hair. "My family was there and so were our friends."

"I know that. We're just as married if he had a white wedding. And I love you so much." James smiled twisting Jan's hair up into a tight ballerina bun and he used a magenta hair scrunchie to hold it in place. "You are still so beautiful. I can't wait to see what you will look like in your new swimsuit."

"Hold on," Jan urged as she stripped out of her pajamas and put on her swimsuit. Her swimsuit had high just legs and a very low-cut bodice. "How do I look?"

"You are so gorgeous," James approved giving her a kiss. "But you always look beautiful, no matter what."

* * *

 _"Mom, I can wait to see what Kim looks like in her new swimsuit," Tommy stated. "She said wanted me on deck before she would change."_

 _"I bet she wanted to surprise you," James answered. "Remember how you were late for the Valentine's Day dance-"_

 _"They gave my order mixed up and I had to go back and exchange it," reminded Tommy. "Apparently a lot of boys propose to their girlfriends on Valentine's Day. I had to wait in line half an hour before I could exchange it. It was also her birthday and I wanted to give the prefect present."_

Kimberly slowly walked out in a pink open front cover up beach dress. Just stepping out in the open made her breath rapid and shallow. She could feel her pulse pounding in her temples. It was going to be a relief to sit down in a lawn chair, because between her legs and heels shaking, she was afraid she'd trip.

Hearts appeared in Kimberly's eyes when she turned the corner. Tommy wasn't in a long pair of swimming trunks like she was used too. Instead he was in a pair of green jammer shorts. They came down to his thighs and they had a form fitting design. "You are so cute and handsome," Kimberly blurted out loud for Tommy and his parents to hear.

Tommy got up from his lawn chair and walked over to her. "Hey Beautiful," Tommy greeted when he walked over to her.

"Tommy, how do I look in a bikini?" Kimberly asked when she let her cover up fall to the floor.

She was dressed in a bright pink halter triangle bikini top which exposed a lot of cleavage; and there fine narrow straps holding up the top. The back of the top plunged until it reached the band where it fastened in the back. Her matching bikini bottoms were high cut. "You are just so...so... beautiful," Tommy swooned.

"Thanks," Kimberly blushed as he took her hand and lead her over to the lawn chairs. Kimberly took a seat and her eyes shifted to her left hand there was a sliver ring with a pink princess cut gem in the center.

"Kimberly, I don't you'll ever realize how much my son loves you," James started when Tommy lifted her into his lap. "He talks about you all the time."

"He'll never realize how much I love him," Kimberly confessed as she rested her back against Tommy's chest. "I was so over joyed when he proposed. I have dreaded going to Paris, because I hated the thought about being away from him. But it doesn't seem as bad now, knowing that Tommy and I will be spending our senior year together."

"Kim, what did your mom want when she called the other day?" Tommy questioned.

"Oh, she just said that since we were going to be married in the fall, she's going to let me stay in Angel Grove," Kimberly quickly answered trying to keep a straight face. "I'm happy about it since I don't like Pierre anyway. I can't imagine having to live with him full time."

"We were in their position too at this age. They both seem to be in love like we were at their age."

"Tommy, did we ever tell you how we ended up marrying?" asked Jan and she lean back into James' chest.

"No, I don't think you have," Tommy acknowledged raising a brow.

"When your mother and I were Juniors, my parents got in trouble with the law," James admitted hugging Jan closer to him. "I never had a good life growing up as child. My parents always fought over how the other one spent their money. They wasted their money and had trouble pay bills and they were always taking advantage of people. And my parents cheated on each other."

"Are you serious!?" Tommy gasped tightening his grip around Kimberly.

"We're serious," Jan sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. "Both of James parents worked at a bank. They bought a huge expensive house boat and were having trouble paying off the loan. They both were having trouble paying off the loan and were going to lose the house boat. James' parents were in with a group of criminals. All of them went around robbing banks and used the money for their own use. Eventually, his parents decided to rob two banks so they went to two separate banks. But they got caught and were arrested."

"What happened to you, James?" Kimberly cried with a pair of tears streaming down her face.

"I was going to go to foster care," James spilled as Jan gazed into his eyes. "I wanted to get away, I really did. But I didn't want to leave Jan. No one liked my parents and teachers gave me a hard time. All of my classmates were advised to stay away from me. So, Jan was the only friend I had growing up."

"My mother worked at that bank too," Jan broken in and James gave her a kiss on the head. "My mother was friends with James aunt growing up. Helen was sweet and loving just like James. But I didn't know how special James was until second grade.

* * *

September 1967

Jan Brooks never saw James Oliver as being lonely. Instead she viewed him as a trouble maker, just like his parents. His parents worked at the bank with her mother they were rude, they were nasty, they took advantage of people. Everyone stayed away from James, so he must be the same way too? But her mother kept telling her that James's Aunt Hellen wasn't like that. How did she know? He was never at his aunt's house much. She probably didn't like him either. But James was a nice look boy. He was tall and had dark shoulder length brown hair. And he wore green tee shirts all the time. Looks could be deceiving though. James would talk to anyone who would pass him. However, she always seemed to be person he wanted to talk to. It was bad enough she had to sit by him because they teacher put them in alphabetical order. Every time, they had a project James hurried up and said he wanted to be paired with her. Why didn't they ever ask her who she'd like to be paired with.

At least she was liked by all the girls and was perhaps the one of popular girls. She had the prefect family and nice clothes. All day she had been receiving complements on how nice she looked in her new pink dress.

"Okay, class it's time for recess," Ms. Thomas announced.

"Jan, will you play with me?" James whispered taking hold of her hands.

"No, I've told you to get lost!" Jan hissed when everyone turned to stare at them.

"I can't believe Jan likes James!" cried a tall little boy with blonde hair. "I knew that there was something going on between them."

"You can't play with us anymore," informed a little girl with dark blonde hair. "We don't want anyone who associates with James-"

"-Elizabeth, please," Jan begged as everyone was going out the door. "He likes me. But I don't like him."

"I know you like me," James corrected squeezing Jan's hand.

"Go play with your new friend!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran to catch up with her friends. "We don't want nothing to do with you!"

"Elizabeth, I promise you I don't like him!" Jan shouted back trying to get James to let go off her hand. "He's the last person, I'd want to be stuck with."

A heavy seat woman dressed in orange with salt and peppery curly hair had her eyes on Jan Brooks. Last year, she had been a teacher. But she was in with group of criminals who paid her more money. Her job was to kidnap Jan and hold her for ransom. Jan's mother was the owner of the bank and would pay her big money to get her back. Trixie Moore looked around and making sure no one was watching.

"James, look what you just did to me!" Jan scolded as tears ran down her face. "Now I don't have any friends!"

 _"Maybe I can help, Jan?"_

"Whose there?" Jan answered in a scared voice. "How do you know me name?"

 _"I'm your friend and I'm here to help you. I will help you get your friends back!"_

"Meaning I can ditch James Oliver for good?!" Jan beamed turning to look at the boy she couldn't stand. "Will you go with me to the playground?"

 _"Of course. But, can you come over to the bushes so we can talk?"_

"I'd do anything to get away from James Oliver," Jan smiled as she walked forward to the bush. "Please come help me-"

"Jan, don't listen to them," James warned as he ran over to her.

"James, just leave me alone!" Jan demanded and she walked closer to bush. "I can't stand-"

Before Jan could get another word in, someone grabbed her by the mouth and pulled her into the bushes. "Jan!" James shouted. He turned around and Jan was gone. "Jan, are you okay!"

 _"I've got her Jeff!" Trixie said. "We're going to be rich."_

 _"Don't forget me," reminded a woman._

 _"Kelly don't worry," Trixie assured her._

James peaked around the corner and charged at Trixie and kicked in leg as hard as he could. Trixie fell to the ground and dropped Jan. "James Oliver," greeted Jeff when he watched James wrap his arms around Jan. Her back pressed up against his chest as he held her close. "You can't leave."

"James, let go of me and leave," Jan wept when Trixie, a tall skin woman with black wavy hair down to her hips, and an ugly fat man with grey hair surrounded them. "James, don't worry about me and go."

James ignored what Jan had to say and arms tightened around her.

* * *

"Mrs. Oliver, what happened to the two of you?" Kimberly asked when she carefully climbed down the ladder a took a seat in lounge pool float next to Tommy. Jan and James were sitting across from them in the other float.

"I asked him for the second time to let me go. But he wouldn't do it," Jan started taking hold of James hands. "He wouldn't do it. Trixie threw a lasso around us and pulled it tight. We screamed, but no one heard. Jeff wrapped the rope around us several times and tied our ankles together."

"They put Jan and I into a large brown bag and only our heads stuck out. We were thrown into the back of the truck and it seemed like for hour," James looked up at Tommy's face. Tommy's jaw had dropped from shock. "Tommy, your mother helped me out a lot then too. She told me how she was wrong about me and I had shown her that I really did care about her. I promised her that I'd take care of her while we were on our own."

"Dad, where did they take you and mom?"

"They took James and I to an abandoned ware house," Jan sighed as tear ran down her face. "We were in a basement and we had to change into solid orange tee shirts and tight orange cotton pants. After we changed, we had to give them the clothes that we had and they were destroyed. Kelly gave James a haircut. He had a crew cut and I had my hair down to my hips. So, they cut my hair and my hair was almost mid back length."

"At night she was scared to sleep and she ended up crawling my sleeping bag," James blushed and turned to look at Jan. She was also blushing. "I was just glad to have one friend, so I let her sleep with me and held her throughout the night. We were down in the basement for two weeks. Then they decided to move us to a different city one night. But we were able to escape."

"How'd you do that?" Kimberly questioned raising a brow.

"James, wanted to throw them off trail and the back of the truck came open. We were in a forest and it was grizzle bear season. James suggested that we removed our orange outfits and threw them in the forest. We striped down into our underwear and socks. He also suggested that we kept our shoes, I had grown to trust James and I was starting love him," Jan smiled giving James a peck on the cheek. "We saw grizzly bears fighting and we threw our orange clothes at them. Then we got a little further and James grabbed my hand and we jumped out the of the truck and rolled down a hill."

"I had been camping in that forest a few times in boy scouts so I knew my way around," James stated. "There was waterfall behind the cave and there was hot spring inside. But we couldn't stay there because there was portal. Our parents finally found us and were glad to have us back. That day, they made it law not to go around that cave. Many people went made when they were there. They claimed they saw people from the west."

"Anyway, James and I were really close over the years. When he was going to foster care, we were nearly 18. I wanted to marry him. My parents gave us permission since we'd be 18 in the summer. James' parents said he was free to do whatever he wanted because they were through with him."

"And I've been happily married to your mother since then," James smiled giving Jan a kiss. "Tommy, we never told you this but two years ago, we were in the park and were attacked by putties. We witness you, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy transform into rangers. Why didn't you tell us?"

Tommy turned and looked at Kimberly. Both had looks of shock on their faces. How were they going to tell their parents? "I guess we need to tell them what Zordon told us when we became rangers," Kimberly gulped.

* * *

 **Author's note: I thought it would be interesting to show how Jan and James got together. And as well them finding out who the rangers were? How will Jan and James take the news when they learn they weren't allowed to tell? Also the portal in the cave has an important role in the story. In the next chapter we will learn more about Kim's mother and step father. Stay tuned!**


	3. Explainning and Cave Exploring

Would the truth imprison them, or would it set them free? One thing Tommy and Kimberly knew for sure was the truth could hurt. The truth of being power rangers would have them in the lime light. That secret also caused them to have to find excuses to cover up for their absences, being late, or having to leave all of a sudden. Hopefully, Jan and James would see the truth in their eyes and words.

"Mrs. Oliver, when we became power rangers, our leader Zordon gave us their important rules to follow," Kimberly began squeezing Tommy's hand. "If we didn't follow those rules, we could lose our powers."

"What are those rules?" James asked putting his arms around his wife.

"We can't go into battle unless Rita and Zedd force us too, we can't use our powers for personal gain, and we have to our identities a secret," Tommy nervously said as a bead of sweat ran down his face. "We couldn't even tell our families or other friends-"

"We understand," Jan assured him. "That explains why you suddenly quit wearing green all of a sudden. I assume that's why all of you wear the same color all the time and that's probably how you and Kimberly got to be so close."

"All of that's correct," Tommy confirmed taking a deep breath. "But that's all we can tell you. I am sorry."

"It's okay," James reassured him. "Why don't you and Kimberly go have some fun. Spring break isn't going to last forever."

* * *

A golden blanket of sand outlined the slivery water, creating a picture-perfect image. The golden medallion of a sun was perched high in the sky making the sand sparkle like a thousand tiny jewels. A gust of wind forced itself past Kimberly, causing her to shiver as she ran her hand down her forearms. The wind whipped around her cutting through the stitches of her bikini.

"This is messing up my hair," Kimberly complained as her hair was flying in all direction.

"Maybe this will help," Tommy suggested taking his spare hair scrunchie off his wrist and pulled her hair back.

"Since when did start carrying around a spare hair scrunchie?" Kimberly questioned.

"I heard it was going to be windy," Tommy answered taking her hand in his. "And I noticed you forgot to pull your hair back-"

"-I just had a lot on my mind," Kimberly quickly interrupted. Lonely and starved of warmth, Kimberly turned away from the crystal-clear lake. She couldn't let Tommy see her face drown in sorrow. Well, at least not now with a lot of people around. Just a few feet away from them was a water-like path leading into a forest. Somehow it defined vagueness with absolute clearness. It was like a sorcerer's dream, a magical combination that made you feel like this path was the best route to take. "Why don't we go see where that water-like path leads to."

* * *

The river was a ribbon of living turquoise, boldly flowing amid the green in the forest. No matter the babbly of the trees, the stream river was steady, welcoming, and refreshing.

"On quiet days it could be heard to whisper its wisdom. On stormy days its lost to all but those who would listen closely. The river always talks, speaks of the wisdom of the waters to anyone who treasures it musical words. Even on rainiest days it can be heard beneath the splashes, a sacred melody, always moving, and always present," Tommy read from a wooden sign. "I bet this is the legendary spot we're about to study. Did I ever tell you that my parents are originally from Angel Grove and they studied about this place in high school?"

"No, you didn't!" Kimberly gasped as they waded through the water.

"What did Caroline want last night?" Tommy sighed when they took a seat on a large flat rock.

"She's expecting again," Kimberly sighed laying her head on Tommy's shoulder. "And she's having twins a boy and girl."

"That's great!" Tommy beamed.

"No, it's not!" Kimberly corrected as she pushed him off the rock and he fell into the deeper part of the water.

"What was that for?!" Tommy fumed when he swam up to the surface.

"IT'S TAKING MY PLACE!"

"It's not like she came out and told you-"

Kimberly carefully climbed off the rock and made her way out into the deep part of the water. A waterfall emerged from her eyes along with cries and sobs. "-You're wrong again!" she corrected as tears poured down her face. "She's much happier with Pierre and finally has a good marriage! But they want to start off fresh! They've decided that they don't want anything to do with their children from their first marriage. Pierre was married to first wife, LaDonna, when she was pregnant with her first child."

"Did you say first child!?" Tommy cried as he swam over to her. "Just last week Pierre wrote me a letter. He said he was married to her mom and shortly after they married, my real mother found out that she was pregnant. They thought I was Pierre's child, but when I was born, I looked so much like my father. They did a DNA test and it turned out my mother was pregnant when she left my father. So, they put me up for adoption."

"I never knew you were adopted," Kimberly gasped throwing her arms around his neck. "I always thought that you were Jan and James' son."

"I'm adopted," Tommy repeated holding her tightly against him. "My mother had several miscarriages and couldn't take any more heart breaks. So, she had her tubes tied and my parents decided to adopt. They got me when I was two months old."

Kimberly's shoulders sagged and her body started to shake all over. "Tommy, I think you are better off with Jan and James," she comforted while started stroking her hair. "What I've seen of Pierre, I can tell it takes money and paintings to make him happy."

"What else did your mother have to say?"

"She's became a legal citizen in France and she's a model for a magazine company. They have become one of the richest couples in Paris and they bought a big house," Kimberly revealed when she slowly let go of Tommy's neck.

"In Pierre's letter, he told me that he never wanted me as a step son and he doesn't want me as step-son-in-law either," Tommy mumbled taking hold of her hand. They waded out a little farther until they reached the shallow water. "Maybe this is my fault-"

"-Tommy, please don't blame yourself," Kimberly begged as a tear ran down here face. "Anyone who'd throw you away don't realize what they are really losing."

"Thanks, Beautiful. Caroline doesn't know what's she's losing. You are truly one of kind and can never be replaced," Tommy answered with a weak smile. He gently wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "Why don't we go for a swim and get our minds off things?"

Kimberly gave a weak smile and they jumped into the shallow water. They swam for over an hour until they came up on a curtain of white water was tumbling down like a series of mini water falls, which was one hundred feet away from them. "Is this White Strangers' Waterfall?" Kimberly asked when she noticed there wasn't a cave. "In Angel Grove History-"

"-we're about to cover the white and pink stranger," Tommy finished giving her hand a tight squeeze. "The say Pink Stranger's Cave is hidden and has never been seen before."

"Do you think it could be behind the waterfall?" Kimberly questioned.

"It could be," Tommy answered leading her out further into the water. "Let's go cheek it out."

* * *

Kimberly's hair scrunchie broke while they swam through the waterfall. Her hair was cling to her head and around her face. The mouth of the cave had become submerged in chilling blackness. "I'm freezing," Kimberly whispered as her teeth started to chatter.

"Me too," Tommy agreed squeezing her hand. "Let's try to find a warm place to rest."

As they stepped in, their shadows dissolved into the surrounding darkness. It was damp, musty, and humid; the only sound was dripping water. Underfoot were loose stones, Tommy pulled Kimberly close when he felt the ground give a way. Kimberly let out a loud scream as gravity took them down the trap. After a few minutes they splashed into ice cold water that came up to their chests. After blinking the splashes of dirty water away, they squinted upwards and torches were lit on the wall lighting up the place. "Now, we're going to need a bath," Kimberly complained when she stared at her muddy bikini and her muddy skin.

"I think we've almost out of here," Tommy assured her when he saw an opening close by. He helped her out of the muddy water and they walked to the opening. It was small and narrow and looked like it had been closed up. Together, they had moved enough rocks for them to escape the cave. They came out in another cave which also had torches on the wall. Old artifacts like a beat-up treasure chest, old-fashioned clothes, tin tea cups and tea pots scattered all over the cave. Across the room was a jail cell, but the bars were all rusted and the keys were inserted into the key hole. "What is this place?"

"Tommy, look what I found," Kimberly addressed. She had some old pieces of paper. "It looks like it must be from someone's journal."

 _November 2, 1880_

 _I met a girl who looked just like my best friend Fuchsia today. Fuchida has been missing for the last five years. I loved Fuchsia but I never had the courage to tell her. I've been searching for her while others gave up. Today, I met a girl who looked just like her. She was so pretty, but she didn't have black curly hair. Her name was Calamity Kim. This girl was a power ranger and found coins that helped Rocko, William, Abraham, and Miss Alicia become power rangers too. They fought a gold monkey that was from around here. In fact, the Calamity Kim was from another time period. When Calamity Kim left, a stage coach passed me with a girl who looked like Fuchsia. I followed it and found my Beautiful Fuchsia. She was held captive by bandits and was taken far away. When the bandits were captured, she traveled looking for me. We confessed our love for each other and have started dating._

 _November 2, 1882_

 _Fuchsia and I started two years ago. I love her more than I did when I found her three years ago. I don't have any family since our parents passed with plague eight years ago. So, she's been traveling around with me. We now have a stage coach and it's so nice to have her along. It isn't as lonely._

"Is this from the White Stranger's journal," Tommy questioned after he read the two entries.

"I'd say it was," Kimberly answered. They walked out of the cave and were on a walking trail. "Have any idea where we are?"

"We're close to the boat dock," Tommy said when he saw all the yachts coming in the afternoon. "We better get back."


	4. Zeo Quest

A few weeks passed since Spring Break. The Zeo crystal was discovered under Zedd's palace. Tommy and Kat went and retrieved the crystal. This crystal could give them stronger powers. However, Rita's father, Master Vile was after the crystal so the rangers had to break it into several parts and it was scattered in different time periods. None of them would know where each piece was sent to. Shortly after the Zeo crystal was dropped into the time hole, Master Vile turned the teens back into children. The Aliens of Aquitar came to earth to battle Zedd. Billy tried to create a device to turn them back into teenagers. He tested it on himself and it worked. Before, he could use it on the others, Rito and Goldar destroyed it.

The young Rangers traveled to a different point in time to find their part of the Zeo crystal. A ten-year-old Kimberly appeared in front of a house in the forest. There was a couple sitting on the porch. The man was tall and had short spiky hair and it looked a lot like Tommy. He was dressed in khaki pants, a black tee shirt, and a tan shirt. A beautiful petite woman with Carmel a little bit past her shoulders and bangs were grown out. The woman was dressed in a bubble gum pink satin tracksuit and a pink tee shirt. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look athletic attire," asked the older Tommy as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Practically, almost every day," answered the woman. "I'd much rather wear much fancier clothes to school."

"Kimberly, you look beautiful no matter what you wear," he assured her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You make a wonderful PE teacher."

She smiled at her future self with Tommy. He had gotten to be more cute and handsome over time.

The older Kimberly pulled out a pink crystal out from underneath a loose board on their porch. "I never told you about my Zeo quest," she said as she stared down at the crystal. "I never could understand how I got the Zeo crystal until I found it under the bleachers at school yesterday-"

"You have my Zeo crystal?" Kimberly asked walking up to her future self and future husband.

"I sure do," answered the older woman as she handed Kimberly the crystal.

The crystal turned pink when the 10-year-old Kimberly touched it. "You cut your hair," she said when she turned to face Tommy. "But you still look handsome and cute."

The older Tommy blushed when his wife wrapped her arms around his neck. "I couldn't ask for anyone better," he smiled when he got a kiss on the cheek. "We'll go through some rough times together, but it has only drawn us closer."

A beam of pink light appeared and the ten-year-old Kimberly vanished before their eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note: This was my very first scene where a younger and an older version of a character in the same scene. So, I hope was able portray it effectively.**


	5. Welcome to the West

Living in Master Vile's Camper, wasn't the best place to live. It was crowded and Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Rito, and Finster were always competing on who got to take a single bed, instead of having to sleep on the bunk bed. There was not an extra room for Finster to set up his monster maker oven. So, he had made due was just sculpting monsters out of clay. The mileage on the camper wasn't too great and camper would break down in the middle of nowhere. Rita and Zedd were getting very frustrated being kicked out of their castle. They had it long before Machine Empire. Who did the Machine Empire think they were to go in and steal a castle that didn't even belong to them. And besides they didn't even keep it like the way they found it. They made it more Machine like to fit their needs and desires.

They had even taken over fighting the power rangers, which Rita and Zedd hated. The two of them had been fighting the rangers long before the machine empire. But Magnet Head had fully charged up and was ready for action. Rita often spied on the rangers, especially Tommy and Kimberly. Over the first part of fall break, she had spied on them when they were getting married. At the current moment she was looking through her telescope to find Tommy and Kimberly's location. All of the rangers were spending a day at the beach together. Billy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha were all riding around pontoon boat. But Tommy and Kimberly were going into the beach house.

"Finster, send the monster down to Angel Grove," Rita cried when she saw cogs show up on the beach. "This is our chance! Zeddy, we're going to the beach."

* * *

With every step he took the sand shifted. The golden sand looked like sugar spread out for miles, as it squished between his toes. The waves crashed in with a soothing sound. Every so often there was a sea shell from an aquatic world that was unreachable. "You have the prefect bikini body," Tommy complemented when Kimberly came out of the beach house. She was in petal pink triangle bikini top and it tied behind her neck and back with thin narrow strings. Even her petal pink bikini bottoms tied at the side.

"Thanks," Kimberly blushed when she took hold of Tommy's hand. She thought he looked cute in his red swimming trunks.

A magnetic pull came from out of nowhere and their zeonizers and communicators hit on a floating magnet. "Please don't tell me King Mondo was trying to ruin our day," Tommy said taking hold of Kimberly's hand.

"Don't worry Mondo had nothing to do with this," Zedd assured them when him and Rita stepped out of a portal. "This was our doing."

"You'll never get away with this," Kimberly warned moving closer to Tommy. "The others will come help us-"

"-They are fighting cogs," Rita smirked as she pointed towards the beach. Multicolor speaks were fighting cogs. "We're going to send you both back in time and no one will be able to locate you without your communicators or zeonizers."

"What are we going to do, Tommy?" Kimberly fretted as she looked into Tommy's eyes.

Zedd waved his wand and it trapped them in a force field. "Hold on to me as tight as you," Tommy instructed as he held her as tight as he could. "We don't need to be separated."

Rita and Zedd waved their wands and a time hole appeared behind Tommy and Kimberly. Within seconds, they were sucked into it.

* * *

The time hole opened up above a beach which was larger and wider than the Angel Grove Beach in 1996. Kimberly fell into luke-warm and crystal-clear water. SPLASH! Kimberly swam up to the surface and looked around. "TOMMY!" she screamed. Just the thought of being sent back in time gave her goose bumps all over. Kimberly started to swim around the lake as she continued her search for Tommy. He had to be there somewhere. "TOMMY! Where are you?"

Tommy raised his head from the warm sand and he slowly got to his knees. "Where am I?" he wondered. Tommy had a feeling of openness as he looked around in all directions. It appeared that he was on beach and it also had a cold breeze. Tommy quickly started to rubbed his arms to warm himself up. The last thing he remember was that the strong force pulled her out of his arms. Was it possible that they were both stuck in two separate time periods? Or hopeful, she was just dropped close by. "KIMBERLY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

 _"TOMMY!"_

He quickly turned around and Kimberly was floating in the water. All he could see of her was from the shoulders up. His heart leapt with joy when he saw that he still had her. Tommy broke off into a run and ran into the water. She started to swim towards him until, she was a few feet away from the shallow what. Her muscles were aching and she had no idea how much farther she could swim. Tommy picked up his pace until he got into the deep water. She wasn't too far from him and he kicked off hard and swam five feet and reached his most prize possession ... Kimberly. "Thank goodness, you're okay," he smiled when Kimberly swam up to him and kissed him for several minutes. "I was afraid we were in too different time periods."

"So, was I," Kimberly when Tommy pulled her into tight embrace. "What are we going to do now? We don't have anywhere to go."

Tommy glanced all around and noticed a white curtain of water falling down from the hill side from far off. "Kim, I bet there is a cave behind that waterfall," Tommy thought. "Give me your hand and-"

"-Tommy, I swam around for hours looking for you," she informed. "I don't know how long I'd be able-"

"-Grab on to my back and I'll swim there," Tommy interrupted. Kimberly climbed up on his back wrapping her leg around his waist and her arms around his waist. "Just, hold on and don't let go of me."

* * *

Tommy sat down in the hot spring resting his back against the cave wall. Kimberly was sitting in next to him and his arm was around her shoulder. Neither one of them expected to find a hot spring in the cave. "Hopefully, the others will be able to find us soon," Tommy assured her as they both stretched their legs out.

"Tommy, their magnet removed our zeonizers and communicators," she reminded him as a tear ran down her face. "They can't trace us now. We could be stuck like this forever. Why did Rita and Zedd have ruin our honeymoon?"

"Precious, we're still together and we can still have a good time together," Tommy promised as he kissed her on top the head. "You said you wanted to go to the spa and get a massage and soak in the hydro tub. There's a large rock sticking out from the water fall. We can both stretch out and let the water pound on our backs. We're in warm hot spring and it is just as nice a hydro tub."

"You have a point," Kimberly answered with a weak smile resting her head on his shoulder. "We can soak in her and get our waterfall massage for all long as we want. But what are we going to do for food and clothing."

"I saw there was another opening not too far from here," Tommy explained. "I was able to see some berry bushes and I'm sure there are apple trees nearby. We'll have fruit to eat. And I guess we will be stuck wearing our swimsuits until we can find something else to wear."

* * *

After walking down, a long hill they reached a western like town. A strong gust of dry wind blew dust in the maze of ancient rustic like buildings and log cabins. Windows had holes and shattered glass laying below them. The log cabins had rotting boards and some were broken. Other buildings had their entry way boarded up and doors were barely hanging on some doors.

"I recognize this place," Kimberly whispered when they hid behind a building. "We're in Angel Grove, but probably a few years have passed by. But it wasn't a ghost town when I was here."

Tommy peaked behind a corner and saw two bandits walking through the town. "I may have a guess," he whispered back as he pulled her close to him.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked in a low voice. "What did you see?"

 _"Who's there!"_

Kimberly started to breath heavily and Tommy immediately put his hand over her mouth. Footsteps began to get louder and louder. Tommy slowly began to move until he felt something hit his leg. Within seconds, Tommy landed on the dusty ground. "Are okay?" Kimberly fretted as she shook him. "Tommy, please wake up."

A trap door opened it was the white stranger standing in the stair way. "Come in here," he ordered "Get in here quickly. We can help your friend."

* * *

Tommy's eyes slowly opened and he noticed he was lying in a bed. Kimberly was lying next to him and was sleeping. A wet rag was spread out across her forehead. "Where am I?" he asked staring at the white stranger. "Is Kimberly okay?"

"I brought you both through a secret tunnel to get you here. She was really weak and collapsed," explained the white stranger. "How long have you been traveling? And by the way my name is Thomas."

"We've been here since we were swept through a time hole," Tommy answered when he took a look at his leg. White bandages were wrapped tightly around it. "We spent the first night in a cave behind a waterfall. But, for the last two days we've been trying to find out where we are. Neither one of us have had water or food since we left the cave."

"Where have you been sleeping at the last two days?"

"Behind large rocks," Tommy answered as he slowly laid back down. "We had to take turns stay up to keep watch. We finally made in Angel Grove today-"

"-you were in Ghost Town. I'm afraid took the wrong path and ended up there. You took the left path, when you should have taken the right path instead. I've been sneaking through Ghost Town because that is where I've learned where my girlfriend could be. She looks a lot like Miss Kim."

Thomas walked over to a pot and took up two bowl of vegetable soup and two glasses of water. "Here's some food for both of you," he said when he laid it on the table sitting next to their bed.

Kimberly let out a yawn when she breathed in the smell of the warm food. "Tommy, you're okay!" she cried when she saw him looking over her. She rolled over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's good to see your wake too," Tommy answered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much, Beautiful."

"How long have you been dating," Thomas asked when Tommy sat up in bed with Kimberly sitting in his lap.

"I dated my beautiful wife for nearly three years," Tommy smiled giving her a kiss on top of the head. "We're supposed to be on our honeymoon. But we were sent back in time. No one knows where we are and we can't be traced."

"Fuchsia disappeared a few weeks ago," Thomas sighed as took up a bowl of soup for himself. " She happened to see crime scene and the people involved took her hostage. My friends William, Rocko, Abraham, and Miss Alicia are helping me look for her."

Kimberly stared to take some sips from her water after she finished eating her soup. "Maybe Tommy and I can help you find her when we get better," she suggested as Tommy gathered her in his arms. "I know I'd want help if it was Tommy."

* * *

 **Author's note: Have any idea who took Fuchsia?**


	6. Arguement and Make Up

The woodland path was suddenly alive with small frogs hopping around. Tommy grinned at the sight of them. As a little boy he used to enjoy chasing frogs and catching them. There were dozens of them and maybe he could at least catch one. He crouched down and scooped one up, feeling the cold skin against his. "How can you manage to touch a disguising frog?" Kimberly asked making a face as if she was going to be sick. "Those are gross and slimy! You don't know where they've been."

"Kim, we've had to lay low for a while," Tommy reminded her. "We were almost captured two weeks ago because some bandit thought that I was Thomas and you were Fuchsia. We're going to have to lay low for a while."

"But they could have already rescued Fuchsia!" Kimberly argued as the frog jumped out of Tommy's hands. "Why haven't they come for us?"

"Maybe they could have gotten lost us," Tommy answered.

"Tommy, I'm stuck in this bikini because Thomas didn't have anything that would fit me! All of the stores in Angel Grove are closed because of the bandits coming into the city and attacking! Everyone has been forced to go into hiding!" Kimberly hissed as they walked down the dirt path. "I noticed Thomas had clothes that would fit you. But you said that you were content with wearing those swimming trunks!"

"Kim, to be perfectly honest, I'm tired of wearing swimming trunks all the time-"

"-well, then why didn't you change?"

"I didn't like the thought of me being able to change out of my swimsuit and you having to stay in yours," he explained putting his arms around her. "I knew that the idea of having wearing your swimsuit all the time made you uncomfortable-"

"-you nailed it right on the dot!" Kimberly interrupted when Tommy pulled her into a tight hug. "As soon as everyone else saw me, they stared at me. I was asked why I wanted to dress like this."

"One Eyed Skull was the only person who asked you," Tommy stated. "He's a lot like Skull in our time. Thomas said he has a crush on Fuchsia-"

"-Tommy, stop trying to avoid changing the topic!" Kimberly clipped while she tried to wiggle her way out of his arms. "You didn't answer the question. Why did you choose not to change your clothes!"

"I've been trying to tell you, but you haven't been willing to listen," Tommy argued raising a brow.

"I'm listening," Kimberly remarked when she managed to wiggle out of his arms. "Go on and say it! You want the attention, don't you?!"

"Precious, if you think I like the attention, I don't," Tommy confessed tears formed in his eyes. "I chose to stay in my swimming trunks because I love you! I wasn't going to let you feel uncomfortable or be embarrassed alone."

"That is crazy!" Kimberly snapped as she held up her hand in his face with dirt underneath each finger nail. "You have no idea what it's like to be trapped in the past. I've face it before and you haven't! You have no idea what it's like not being able wear your normal clothes. Whenever we change, we'll be in old fashion that hasn't been in style for years! And you have no idea how it feels to be missing your friends and your family! We may never see them again!"

His heart shattered at those words. "I know exactly how you fell," Tommy assured her as a tear ran down his face. "The last time you were stuck in the past, I was afraid I'd never see you again. I was trying to get to a time hole just so I could get to you. But, Goldar and Needlenose held me and the others back until it could disappear."

"You would have been stuck here with me...…. wait I made a mistake. You are stuck here with me now! She shouted staring down at her wedding ring and engagement ring. "Is this what you really want?

"Look, I don't want to be lost in time either," Tommy admitted as he walked over to her. "But, at least I'm with you and I know you're okay."

"I don't need your sympathy," Kimberly grumbled as she broke out in a run.

* * *

For hours, she walked for miles in heat and itchiness of the hike was a lake. It looked like a bowl of lotion. The water was without any motion, no tide, and no people. Kimberly had this whole place to herself. She pulled the strings on her bikini and it slowly fell to the ground. After kicking her bikini top and bottoms aside, she waded into the water. The temperature and the condition of the water was prefect. Lukewarm and crystal clear. Kimberly swam out until she felt knots in her stomach.

"How could I have said all of those things to Tommy?" Kimberly wondered as she swam up to a boulder near shallow water. After making her way over to the boulder, she found there was a large rock sitting right in front of the bolder.

rest her back against a bolder. "How is he going to find me now?"

A cloud of smoke appeared from a far-off distance. She was probably close a campfire. If so, maybe she'd run into some of the other's ancestors or maybe Tommy. Kimberly swam towards an edge to get her bikini, until she heard a horse cry out and it sounded as if it was close by.

 _"Where did he go?" asked a man._

 _"We just had him not too long ago," remarked a woman. "I restrained him and left him in the back of the wagon."_

 _"You should have restrained him better," screamed the man._

 _"I tied his hands together and they were sitting in his lap!" hollered the woman. "I also gagged him like you requested!"_

 _"You don't leave him where there are knives and saws hanging up. He was able to rub his restrained wrists again them and free himself!" the man scolded._

 _"He's still gagged!" reminded the woman. "I tied it very tight behind his head and he can't remove it on his own. He can't cry for help and he won't be able to eat or drink as long as he's still wearing it!"_

 _"Well at least you did something right!" stated the man. "If you don't drink any water for three days, your history."_

 _"I think I found something," gasped the woman. "It was the red shorts he was wearing. They are shredded and there is blood all over him. I bet a bear got him."_

 _"I bet the bear has already ate him by now. They won't decline fresh meat when it comes into their territory!" beamed the man. "Now we have to do is find the girl that he was with."_

In the meantime, Tommy hide behind a series of bushes looking for a better place to hide. His eyes were red and stung from all the tears that he had cried. He was covered in mud from where he slid down a small hill and landed in a mud pile. If only he hadn't argued with Kimberly, she wouldn't have run off. If that was the case maybe they would have been caught together and taken to where Fuchsia was. He heard someone crying nearby. Peeking through the bushes, he saw Kimberly sitting behind a bolder. She was okay! He ran through the bushes and wadded through the water until he was able to reach out and scoop her in his arms.

"Let go of me!" Kimberly demanded when someone covered in mud was hugging all over her. "Who are you anyway!?"

"Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmph!" Tommy grunted through his gag.

"Why aren't you...…" she paused when she felt a muddy cloth against her lips, as if someone was trying to kiss her. "Tommy? Is it you?"

"Mmmmph," Tommy answered as he hugged her against his chest.

This time the muddy cloth touched her left cheek. Tommy would be the only person who would try to kiss her like that. "You're okay!" Kimberly sobbed throwing her arms around his neck.

She cupped her hands and put them down in the water and then used the water wash his muddy face off. After washing his face off, she got a better look at his face. A white piece of cloth was covering his nose and mouth. "I'm good at untying knots," Kimberly gasped. "Hold still so I can find the knot."

Tommy let go of her and turned around. There were two knots behind his head. Within a few seconds the cloth fell to the ground. As he breathed in the fresh air through his nose, Kimberly untied another white cloth and she pulled it out from where it was pulled between his teeth. "Thanks, beautiful," Tommy smiled as Kimberly grabbed his face and started kissing him as hard as she could. He cupped her face and started to kiss her. After several seconds they pulled apart.

"Tommy, is it true the bandits captured you?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, I was looking for you they knocked me down," he explained. "They put me to sleep and when I woke up, I was sitting in a chair. My wrists were tied together and I was gagged. There were saws and knives hanging up and I used them cut the ropes off my wrists. Then I escaped and I hid in a hollow tree until the wagon disappeared."

"I heard them saw they found your swimming trunks," Kimberly whispered snuggling closer to him.

"I was trying to fool the bandits to make them think I was attacked by a wild bear. I took of my swimming trunks and I tore them. There was a cherry and raspberry bush nearby so I crushed the berries and let the berry juice soak them. I threw them on the trail and I knew I needed to disguise myself so I slid down a hill and fell in mud. What happened to your bikini?"

"I took it off so I could get cleaned up," Kimberly blushed gazing into his eyes.

Tommy walked over the edge of the rock and started to wad out into the water. "I'm going get cleaned up and then I'm going to swim," Tommy informed as he reached the deep water. "I'd love for you to join me."

Kimberly charged through the shallow water and jumped right into the deeper part. She swam underneath the water and swam up to the surface; Tommy arms were out like a ring waiting to catch her as if they were being used in a game of ring toss. "I love you," Kimberly expressed when Tommy's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Tommy reached behind his head and pulled his hair scrunchie out and the elastic broke. "I guess I will be keeping my hair down," Tommy sighed staring down at the broken hair scrunchie. "What else can go wrong today."

 _"I think I've found something!" cried a woman._

Luckily, they were still behind the bolder, Tommy pressed his back against it hoping no one would come over in their direction. Kimberly started to breath heavily; Tommy clapped his hand over her mouth while he kept his left arm around her body.

 _"What did you find?" asked a man._

"I found some type of funny looking pink clothing," answered the woman. "I bet it belongs to the girl who was with that boy that captured earlier."

 _"What's that?" questioned the man._

Tommy peeked around and saw the woman pick something out of the water. "It looks like a strange looking white band," said the woman as she stared closely at it. "Wonder why it's here?" He quickly turned away to avoid being noticed.

 _"Maybe that girl was attacked by a bear too," guess the man. "We should move on?"_

 _"No, you won't!" yelled another man. "You are going to check this area to see if she's here. I'm not stupid like you two."_

He hurried up and looked for a place to hide. Shadows were lurking around heading to their direction. "Hold your breath," Tommy whispered removing his hand from Kimberly's mouth. "We're going to have hide under the water."

They slowly disappeared underneath the water and swam as fast as they could to an underwater cave. Light was above them and they swam up to the surface and immediately recognized it as the cave they stayed in when they first arrived. "I think we escaped them," Kimberly said taking deep breaths. "What are we going to do now?"

"Let's relax for now," Tommy suggested as he carried her over the hot spring and took a seat in.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry about what I said. Those things mush have really hurt you," Kimberly realized as a pair of tears ran down her face. "I wasn't thinking straight. I can understand if you want to leave me. My parents always fought and one of them always left the house for several days-"

"-they did hurt," Tommy admitted as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "But I'm not going to leave you. All married couples have arguments and say things they don't mean. My parents have a good marriage and they have arguments. They always make up, apologize, and work it out. And that's what we'll do. We've both been through a lot lately."

"What are we going to do about clothes?" Kimberly questioned.

"I honestly don't know what we're going to do." Tommy stated as they scooted farther down in the water. "When I shredded my swimming trunks all I wanted was to throw them off track so I could find you. I guess, I'm going to be stuck like this, I wish thought about it better."

"Tommy, please don't blame yourself," she requested stretching out her legs. "Your motivations were good and you did it because you love me. If I was in your position, I would have done the same thing. You make sacrifices for people you love. But I just went to lake to get cleaned up. Then I heard the stupid bandits talking and was scared to move and I was crying because I thought that I had lost you."

"You didn't," he answered with a smile. "I found you and you just let me hug you. Normally, you would have complained if I had hugged you if I was covered in mud. What was different this time?"

"I realized what I could have lost," Kimberly sniffed as she wiped a tear running down her face. "Before all this happened, I hated getting dirt under my nails, not getting a warm bath every day, and not having my pink clothes. But I still had you and I took you for granted. When I got you back, I didn't care how either one of us looked, I was just overjoyed to have you back and you weren't hurt."

"Thanks, precious," Tommy replied kissing her on the forehead. "If the bandits hadn't have showed up, I would have gone and got your bikini."

"I would have told you to leave it," Kim broke in looking up into his face. "I knew that you were uncomfortable, embarrassed, and afraid of being seen like this-"

"-and you decided that you weren't going to let me go through this alone," Tommy finished.

"How'd you know?"

"I know my best friend better than you think I do," Tommy purred when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're my most loyal friend and you sweet. I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else."

"I feel the same way about you," Kimberly breathed feeling his strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "Do you think the others are having any luck locating us?"

"I honestly don't know, Beautiful," he answered. "If they are, I bet it is really difficult since we don't have our zeonizers or communicators. It will probably take a while. Until then, we're going to have to make do with what little we have. For now, let's get some sleep."

"I love you," Kimberly yawned as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too," Tommy whispered resting his head on top of hers.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Originally, this chapter would reveal Tommy and Kim meeting Fuchsia. But I thought that would be going a fast pace and I needed to slow down and show how they went through struggles and trials when they spilt up from Thomas and his friends to find her. I thought I needed to have an argument between Tommy and Kim to show how much stress and pressure they are under, but realize they still have what they care about the most. The next chapter will deal with Tommy and Kim waking up the next morning and finding some animal skin clothing in their cave, which will be a huge challenge for Kim to adapt to. The will also try to travel to find Fuchsia. Along the way they will find food and try to cook fish over a campfire, plus hide from bandits.**


End file.
